Missing
by maya1234
Summary: TRADUCTION de l'anglais, AU: Dans un monde où Harry a un jumeau, et où Voldemort est mort cette nuit-là, Harry grandit avec ses parents et son frère. Cependant, ses parents ne lui prêtent aucune attention et oublient pratiquement son existence.
1. Part I

**Missing**

**Disclamer**** :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient dans son ensemble à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire d'origine a été écrite part Rulern Av Ost et lui revient de droits, sauf la traduction qui est mienne. La chanson citée dans cette fanfiction appartient, elle au groupe Évanescence.

Je tiens à mentionner qu'il peut arriver que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** :** Univers Alternatif. Dans un monde où Harry a un jumeau, et où Voldemort est mort cette nuit-là, Harry grandit avec ses parents et son frère. Cependant, ses parents ne lui prêtent aucune attention et oublient pratiquement son existence.

**Warning**** :** Character Death.

.

* * *

**Part I**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore regarda les deux enfants en bas âge dans le berceau. Ils étaient identiques. La seule différence était leurs yeux. L'un d'eux avait des yeux bruns marron, hérités de leur père, alors que l'autre avait des yeux verts émeraude, qui ne pouvaient qu'appartenir qu'à leur mère, Lily.

Une différence supplémentaire venait juste d'apparaître cette nuit même ; deux cicatrices. Deux cicatrices différentes, à deux endroits différents. Harry, le jumeau aux yeux verts, avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front pâle. Alex, lui avait un pentagramme sur sa petite joue potelée.

Il prit alors une décision. Une décision que lui et beaucoup d'autres dans les années à venir, regretteraient. Albus regarda de ses yeux l'enfant aux yeux noisette, avant de se tourner, pour fixer les parents de l'enfant.

Il ouvrit sa bouche, et parla.

_Les mots qu'il prononça cette nuit-là ; changèrent à jamais le Destin que celui-ci avait choisi pour eux..._

Un petit enfant âgé de cinq ans, était assis regardant fixement par la fenêtre. Il regardait son Papa jouer avec son frère. Pourquoi son père ne voulait-il pas jouer avec lui aussi ?

Il soupira. Il savait que son père ne le voyait pas. Après tout, il n'avait pas sauvé le monde de cet homme comme son frère... Les petits yeux émeraude se fermèrent durement, essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Il ne pourrait jamais être comme son frère... pas aussi intelligent, pas aussi mignon, pas aussi populaire, pas aussi puissant, pas aussi gentil... Mais, le pire d'entre tous... il ne pourrait jamais être aussi aimé.

Ça faisait mal…. vraiment. Ils étaient jumeaux ! Et encore, ils réussissaient à l'oublier... Ils réussissaient encore à oublier que c'était autant son anniversaire que c'était celui d'Alex !

Il serra fermement ses genoux contre lui, alors qu'il regardait son père aider son frère. Il lui enseignait comment voler. Après tout, Alex avait reçu un balai pour son anniversaire. Il devait apprendre comment voler, non ?

Alex avait reçu proche de cent cadeaux pour son anniversaire aujourd'hui. La majorité du monde croyaient qu'il avait exagéré quand il le disait. Mais, c'était la vérité. Pas tous les présents étaient de la famille et amis, oh non ! Loin de là ! Son frère avait juste beaucoup trop d'admirateurs, qui lui envoyaient aussi des cadeaux d'anniversaire. Enfin, acheter un cadeau était une moindre chose, pour le remercier d'avoir sauvé leurs vies. Non, pour avoir sauvé leur monde. Du moins, dans leurs esprits….

Personne n'avait jamais pensé une seule fois au frère jumeau de leur héro. Il n'était même pas sûr en fait, si quelqu'un connaissait son existence, sauf pour Oncle Padfoot, Oncle Moony et ses parents. Et merde, même quelquefois il doutait qu'ils sachent !

Harry enfonça ses ongles dans ses bras, en se tenant fermement. Il serrait les doigts si durement contre sa peau, qu'il était surpris de ne pas saigner. Et aujourd'hui, Harry était condamné à ne pas être surpris. Il regarda son bras alors qu'une goutte de sang y coulait doucement. Ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui.

Pendant qu'Alex avait reçu une centaine de présents, Harry n'en avait reçu aucun. Pas même une simple carte. Rien. Nothing. Nichts. Nada. Niets. Sincèrement ! Il était blessé... ça le blessait que ses propres parents ne puissent même pas se souvenir de son propre anniversaire !

Mais, il ne pouvait rien y faire... il avait essayé ; il avait vraiment essayé de leur faire remarquer sa présence. Cependant, ils ne le notaient jamais !

Harry cligna deux ou trois fois des yeux, essayant de se débarrasser des larmes qui y perlaient. Il remarqua qu'à l'extérieur, il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Il y vit son père et Alex revenir en courant vers la maison. Ils riaient, souriaient... Harry sentit la jalousie s'accumuler en lui.

Pourquoi son père, ne pouvait-il pas rire et jouer avec lui aussi ? N'avait-il vraiment aucune valeur ?

Harry secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées noires. L'enfant se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il devait s'arranger. Ils allaient prendre une photo de famille; lui, sa mère, Alex, son père et ses oncles. L'enfant sourit malgré lui. Juste cette pensée… la pensée de faire quelque chose ensemble avec sa famille l'encouragea. Toutes les pensées à propos de la jalousie, la noirceur, la tristesse et de toutes ces émotions négatives qui avaient emplies l'enfant, quelques minutes auparavant disparurent.

_Remplacées; par le plus grand sourire, dont l'enfant était capable._

Cependant, l'énorme sourire qui était sur son visage, se fana aussitôt entré dans le salon.

Là, assit sur le divan était sa famille. Un homme se tenant à l'autre bout de la pièce, prenait photos après photos. Et ils étaient assis là, souriant...

À une des extrémités du canapé était assis Remus Lupin. Son visage était marqué par trois cicatrices presque fanées. Ses cheveux étaient marron, bien que l'on pouvait y distinguer ici et là quelques mèches grisonnantes. Il souriait à l'appareil photo. Il semblait extrêmement heureux. Après tout, pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Il était avec sa famille….

À côté de lui, était assis son oncle Sirius Black. Il avait un bras autour de Remus, et un énorme sourire satisfait sur le visage. En fait, le sourire était si grand ; qu'on aurait dit qu'il mangeait son visage. Sirius avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il était un très bel homme, mais il avait seulement des yeux pour Remus. Harry pouvait être jeune, cependant il savait que ses oncles s'aimaient vraiment beaucoup.

À l'autre extrémité du canapé était son père. Celui-ci avait les mêmes cheveux noirs en bataille, que son frère et lui. En cet instant précis, ses yeux de couleur marron scintillaient de bonheur. Après tout, James Potter avait tout ce qu'un homme pouvait désirer. Un fils célèbre, une magnifique épouse et deux meilleurs amis !

Entre son père et son oncle Sirius, était assise sa mère. Sa magnifique mère; Lily Evans Potter avait de longs cheveux roux, qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir un lien spécial avec elle, une connexion que son frère n'avait pas. Lui, pas son frère, mais lui, Harry avait hérité des yeux de leur mère; des yeux verts émeraude. Ou, comme Harry les appelait; les yeux verts de la Mort.

Lorsqu'il les avait appelés ainsi pour la première fois, il avait trois ans, bien…. c'était la première fois qu'il avait reçu n'importe quelle attention réelle depuis cette nuit-là. Sans parler de la dernière. Pour ça, il avait été réprimandé et mis en pénitence pendant une semaine. Bien qu'ils l'aient totalement oublié après seulement six heures, mais ce n'était pas le point.

Et ensuite, venait le dernier du groupe. Alex Potter, son frère jumeau. Il était la raison du pourquoi Harry était négligé; la raison du pourquoi ses parents l'avaient oublié. Mais, Harry ne lui avait jamais reproché. Il aimait son frère, malgré qu'Alex ne lui prêtait jamais attention non plus. Son frère jumeau, si pareil à lui et en même temps si différent. Leurs yeux étaient complètement différents. Et pas seulement à cause de la couleur. Mais, parce que ses yeux étaient plus anciens, les années de négligence avaient laissées des traces non négligeables sur son jeune esprit. Alors que les yeux marron de son double étincelaient de bonheur. Comme leur père. Une autre différence était leur couleur de peau. Harry était plus pâle que son frère. Après tout, ce n'était pas souvent qu'Harry avait l'occasion d'aller jouer dehors.

Alors qu'Harry regardait la joyeuse famille devant lui, quelque chose de profondément encré en lui se brisa. Cela se cassa si facilement comme un verre, si fragile que vous laisseriez tomber sur le plancher. Cela se brisa en millions de petits morceaux, bien trop et beaucoup trop petit pour ne jamais être réassembler.

C'est quand cette chose à l'intérieur de lui se cassa, qu'Harry admit pour la première fois, ce qu'il avait su depuis très longtemps. Ce qu'il savait, mais n'acceptait pas. Ce qu'il avait refusé de reconnaître comme étant vrai.

Il acceptait maintenant que les personnes assises sur le canapé étaient une famille heureuse: La famille parfaite.

_La famille dont il ne faisait pas partie et n'avait pas été depuis très longtemps..._

* * *

**Cinq ans plus tard**

* * *

Harry regardait fixement par la fenêtre, juste comme il l'avait fait durant ce même jour, quelques années auparavant. Aujourd'hui, était son 10ème anniversaire. Et dans une année, il entrerait à l'École de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Il regardait par la fenêtre. Quelqu'un le remarquerait-il ? Ou se soucieraient-ils juste de son frère ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Et franchement, il ne s'en souciait plus. Il y était habitué de toute façon. Il se leva du sol et se dirigea vers le salon. Il voulait voir ce que tout le monde faisait. Maintenant que c'étaient le dixième anniversaire de leur Sauveur.

Il entra dans le salon. La pièce était remplie d'enfants. Il pouvait voir la progéniture de la famille Weasley tout autour de la pièce. Le plus jeune fils, Ronald, était le meilleur ami d'Alex. Harry grogna. Même Ron ne savait pas qui il était. Il avait percuté Ronald une fois et Ronald lui avait demandé qui il était. Il était parti sans rien dire… s'il ne savait pas, c'était son problème, n'est-ce pas ?

Les Londubat étaient aussi présent. Il pouvait voir plusieurs autres familles avec lesquelles ses parents étaient amis. Il y avait d'autres personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vues, ni entendues parler. Ses parents avaient probablement invité autant de personnes qu'ils pouvaient. Pour la plus grosse fête d'anniversaire qu'ils tenaient pour leur fils, le meilleur.

Et en parlant du démon... Alex se tenait justement à côté d'une montagne de présents, les ouvrants un après l'autre. Il n'avait jamais eu **autant** de cadeaux auparavant.…

Harry ferma simplement les yeux et continua son chemin vers la cuisine, où sa mère était. Elle mettait la dernière touche aux gâteaux. Après tout, sa mère avait grandi comme une moldu et, elle avait voulu préserver au moins un peu de sa culture. De plus, la cuisine de sa mère était bien meilleure que celle des elfes de maison ! Mais tout de même, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir que sa mère lui fasse à lui aussi un gâteau d'anniversaire...

Il hocha la tête. Mieux valait ne pas s'aventurer en terrain dangereux. Il n'avait aucune raison de penser à ce qui aurait pu être….

Il était sur le point de s'en aller lorsque sa mère parla, « Harry, je ne t'avais pas vus ! » Il la regarda fixement, surpris. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'ils n'avaient pas reconnu sa présence ! Ainsi, pourquoi exactement le faisait-elle cette fois... ? Peut-être qu'elle s'était souvenue que c'était son anniversaire à lui aussi et qu'elle allait le féliciter !

« Pourrais-tu être un ange et m'aider à porter quelques' un des gâteaux ? » La douce voix de Lily le coupa de ses pensées. Évidemment; comment bête de lui – Penser qu'elle pouvait s'être souvenue de son anniversaire. Il soupira avant de saisir un gâteau et de l'emmener au salon. Il aida sa mère avec les gâteaux, avant d'essayer de quitter la pièce; essayer étant le mot clé.

« Où vas-tu, Harry ? As-tu oublié que c'est l'anniversaire de ton frère aujourd'hui ? Tu ne lui as pas encore souhaité bonne fête ! En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, tu n'as pas fêté l'anniversaire de ton frère, depuis des années ! » Elle le regarda sévèrement, « Peut-être que tu devrais commencer. »

Harry pouvait encore entendre les fragments de son cœur se briser. Il n'avait jamais su avant qu'il était possible de briser plusieurs fois quelque chose….

Il lui jeta un regard furieux. « Et bien, aucun de vous n'a fêté mon anniversaire depuis des années maintenant. Ainsi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire exception ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en rendrait compte non plus. » Avec ça, il se retourna et sortit rageusement de la pièce, laissant derrière lui une Lily Potter très choquée.

_Qu'est-ce qui arrivait ?_

* * *

**Cinq mois plus tard**

* * *

Finalement, c'était la veille de Noël. Dans la plupart des maisons, on pourrait voir des familles réunies passant de bons moments ensemble. On pourrait les voir autour d'une table, riant, plaisantant et se taquinant les uns les autres.

Ce n'était pas très différent dans la Famille Potter; deux parents fiers, des oncles souriant et un enfant qui avait un énorme sourire sur le visage. Il venait de leur raconter le plus récent de ces accomplissements et ses parents étaient très fiers de lui. Ils étaient vraiment une famille heureuse. Si un reporter était entré dans la maison à ce moment, il aurait été incapable de trouver quelque chose clochant avec cette famille. Tout était parfait.

À part pour un membre de la famille; un membre de la famille oublié. Il était assis sur un divan dans le salon, attendant qu'ils aient fini de manger. Il ne voulait pas manger avec eux. Il demanderait plus tard aux elfes de maison de lui faire quelque chose à manger. Ça lui faisait mal, de les écouter. Mais, c'était toujours ainsi. Cependant, c'était pire aujourd'hui; parce que Noël était une journée qui se passait normalement en famille. Mais pour lui, c'était seulement une journée qui lui rappelait que sa famille ne voulait pas de sa présence.

Il entendit du mouvement dans la cuisine et sut qu'ils avaient maintenant terminé. Il jeta un regard sur la porte pour voir Sirius sortir de la cuisine et le regarder directement. Sirius se figea. « Qui es-tu ? » Cria pratiquement Sirius alors qu'il le voyait. Harry eut l'impression que quelque chose serrait encore plus sa poitrine, mais cela ne pouvait être que son imagination.

« Remus ! James ! Lily ! » Cria Sirius, « Venez ici ! » Il vit Remus, son père et sa mère apparaître derrière Sirius. « Qu'est-ce que tu as à crier Sirius ? » Demanda James d'un ton brusque à son ami. « Regarde ! » S'exclama Sirius, en montrant Harry. « Il y a quelqu'un sur le canapé ! » James poussa Sirius et baissa les yeux vers son fils. Il cligna des yeux. « Sirius, c'est juste Harry ! »

« Harry qui ? » Demanda Sirius, confus.

« Harry ! Mon fils ! Le jumeau d'Alex ! Tu te souviens ? » James regarda Sirius comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

« Je ne me souviens pas que tu avais un deuxième fils, James… » Dit soigneusement Remus.

Harry eut l'impression d'être frappé. Ses oncles ne se souvenaient même pas de lui... ?

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, Oncle Moony ? Oncle Padfoot... ? » Chuchota Harry d'une voix si cassée, que tous se tournèrent pour le regarder fixement. Ses yeux verts émeraude étincelaient de larmes non versées.

« Non, gamin, je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir vu auparavant ! » S'exclama Sirius, n'entendant pas la déchirure dans la voix de l'enfant. Et n'ayant pas remarqué l'utilisation de son surnom par Harry.

Harry les regarda tous fixement pendant cinq secondes avant de se sauver de la pièce. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui s'était cassée au-delà du réparable. Les années de négligence et de solitude le rattrapèrent. Cela le brisait, le déchirait de l'intérieur.

La seule chose qu'Harry savait présentement, était qu'il avait besoin de s'échapper ; et vite.

Il courut vers les bois qui entouraient la maison des Potter. Il courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il avait besoin de s'échapper. Il ne pouvait plus supporter la négligence. Il avait raison. Il serait bien mieux mort. Ils ne remarqueraient même pas s'il était là ou non et, il n'aurait plus mal... Ce serait vraiment pour le mieux.

Mais non; il voulait vivre. Il voulait être reconnu. Il voulait que quelqu'un le _**remarque **_!

Il devenait épuisé. Il avait si froid... si extrêmement froid. Mais, il ne s'en soucia pas. Il était engourdi de toute façon. Il courut dans une clairière. C'était magnifique. La neige semblait étinceler autour de lui comme des cristaux. Il y avait un petit cours d'eau. Mais celui-ci était gelé, glacé par la température. Il neigeait doucement. Pas de vent, rien. La neige tombait tout simplement, ce qui rendant la nuit encore plus magnifique qu'elle ne l'était.

Harry s'assit, s'appuyant contre un arbre. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes et appuya sa tête sur ses genoux. Il commença alors à chanter d'une voix douce, brisée :

.

_Vous ne pleurerez pas mon absence, je sais – __**(1)**_

_Vous m'avez oublié il y a longtemps._

_Suis-je sans importance... ? _

_Suis-je si insignifiant…. ? _

_Ne vous manque-t-il pas quelque chose ? _

_N'y a-t-il personne à qui je manque ?_

_._

_Même si, je suis le sacrifice,_

_Vous ne pleurerez pas pour moi, pas maintenant. _

_Bien que je meure de savoir que vous m'aimez, _

_Je suis complètement seul. _

_N'y a-t-il personne à qui je manque ?_

_._

_S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plait pardonnez-moi,_

_Mais, je ne rentrerai plus à la maison._

_Je sais ce que vous faites à vous-même, _

_Je respire profondément et cris,_

_« Ne vous manque-t-il pas quelque chose ? _

_N'y a-t-il personne à qui je manque ?»_

_._

_Même si, je suis le sacrifice,_

_Vous ne pleurerez pas pour moi, pas maintenant. _

_Bien que je meure de savoir que vous m'aimez, _

_Je suis complètement seul. _

_N'y a-t-il personne à qui je manque ?_

_._

_Et si je saigne, je saignerai,_

_Sachant que vous ne vous en souciez pas. _

_Et si je m'endors juste pour rêver de vous_

_Je me réveillerai sans vous présent, _

_Ne vous manque-t-il pas quelque chose ? _

_Ne vous manque-t-il pas…._

.

Alors qu'il chantait, tous les souvenirs de négligence lui revenaient rapidement à l'esprit. Ce qui c'était passé avec Sirius et Remus continuait à resurgir entre chaque scène. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils l'avaient oublié...

Il répéta plusieurs fois la chanson. Mais après un temps, il fut si gelé qu'il ne put que seulement fredonner la mélodie.

Harry avait si froid, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il savait, il savait que personne ne viendrait pour lui. Et si jamais quelqu'un le trouvait, il serait bien trop tard.

_Une simple larme coula sur sa joue, alors qu'il remplissait ses poumons d'air froid pour la dernière fois..._

* * *

**À suivre,**

* * *

**(1)** - Les paroles de la chanson ont été traduites par mes soins, et ne sont donc pas officielles. J'ai essayé du mieux que j'ai pu. Je m'excuse donc si elles ne sont pas tout à fait exactes. Je vous mets les paroles originales :

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

* * *

.

Traduction : Maya

**30 juillet 2009 **


	2. Part II

**Missing**

**Disclamer**** :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient dans son ensemble à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire d'origine a été écrite part Rulern Av Ost et lui revient de droits, sauf la traduction qui est mienne. La chanson citée dans cette fanfiction appartient, en entier au groupe Évanescence.

Je tiens à mentionner qu'il peut arriver que j'utilise certains des noms anglophones.

**Résumé de l'histoire**** :** Univers Alternatif. Dans un monde où Harry a un jumeau, et où Voldemort est mort cette nuit-là, Harry grandit avec ses parents et son frère. Cependant, ses parents ne lui prêtent aucune attention et oublient pratiquement son existence.

**Warning**** :** Character Death.

.

* * *

**Part II **

* * *

Alors qu'il chantait, tous les souvenirs de négligence lui revinrent rapidement à l'esprit. Ce qui c'était passé avec Sirius et Remus continuait à surgir entre chaque scène. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils l'aient oublié...

Il répéta plusieurs fois la chanson. Mais après un temps, il fut si gelé qu'il ne put que seulement fredonner la mélodie.

Harry avait si froid, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il savait, il savait que personne ne viendrait pour lui. Et si jamais quelqu'un le trouvait, il serait bien trop tard.

_Une simple larme coula sur sa joue, alors qu'il remplissait ses poumons d'air froid pour la dernière fois..._

* * *

**Une semaine plus tard**

* * *

Un cri déchirant résonna à travers la forêt.

Ils l'avaient trouvé.

Les recherches étaient enfin terminées, mais le résultat n'avait pas été celui qu'ils espéraient.

Harry James Potter, Fils de James Potter et Lily Evans Potter, Frère du Sauveur du Monde de la Magie, avait été retrouvé mort la veille du Nouvel An, à 23h59.

_Exactement 10 ans et 5 mois après sa naissance._

Lily regardait fixement son fils gelé, qui assit, contre un arbre, serrait ses genoux fermement contre lui. Il était un pure exemple de comment la mort pouvait être magnifique. Sa peau qui était habituellement pâle, avait maintenant une légère teinte bleutée. Ses yeux qui avaient été de magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes étaient maintenant fermés et là, figé sur sa joue se trouvait une simple larme. Son visage semblait si calme et encore, si affligé. Cela brisa le coeur de Lily de voir son fils ainsi.

_Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas arrivés plus tôt ?_

Le jour avant que l'enterrement d'Harry n'ait lieu, Lily alla dans la chambre de son fils, et jeta un œil à ses affaires. En ouvrant le tiroir d'un bureau, elle trouva deux items en particulier. L'un était un journal, le deuxième…. une pensive. Comment son fils avait réussi à mettre la main sur un objet aussi rare, que l'était une pensive, elle ne savait pas. Et elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. « James ! Viens ici ! » Elle entendit son mari monter les escaliers aux pas de course et faire irruption dans la chambre derrière elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lily ? » Lui demanda-t-il, légèrement essoufflé. Après la mort de leur fils, ils étaient tous devenu un peu paranoïaque. Si quelqu'un appelait, la personne accourait le plus rapidement possible.

« Il semblerait que notre fils ait eu une pensive... Crois-tu que l'on devrait regarder quels souvenirs, il y a placés ? » James regarda la pensive pendant quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. « Oui, je crois que nous devrions. »

James s'approcha d'elle et tous les deux entrèrent dans la pensive, pour y regarder les mémoires.

Ils revinrent à cette nuit - cette nuit, il y a tant d'années de cela – où tout avait mal tourné. La nuit où Voldemort les avait attaqués, et que leur fils, Alex l'avait tué.

Lily regarda son mari lorsque celui-ci affronta courageusement Voldemort, essayant de la protéger elle et leurs enfants de ce monstre. Même si Voldemort avait assommé James facilement, parce que celui-ci n'avait pas sa baguette avec lui à cet instant, Lily sentit la fierté monter en elle, fierté pour le courage qu'avait démontré son mari.

James regarda sa femme lorsque celle-ci refusa de donner leurs fils au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle était disposée à sacrifier sa vie pour leurs chers enfants. Voldemort ne la tua pas, mais l'assomma simplement. Probablement, qu'il voulait que les enfants la voie avant de les tuer. Mais, James n'aurait pas pu être plus fier de sa femme.

Puis, ils regardèrent tous les deux remplis d'horreur, Voldemort tourner sa baguette vers leurs deux enfants. Ils ne voulaient pas regarder !

Ils regardèrent choqués au-delà du possible, Voldemort prononcer les mots tant redoutés du Sortilège de la mort. Et le Sortilège de la mort ne se dirigea pas vers l'enfant aux yeux marron. Non, il se dirigea directement vers l'enfant aux yeux vert. Aussitôt qu'il frappa l'enfant, la pièce fut emplit d'une lumière verte éclatante. Lorsque celle-ci se fana, Voldemort se trouvait sur le plancher, dans la même position où ils l'avaient trouvé, il y a toutes ces années.

Il était mort. Et ce n'était pas l'enfant qui avait reçu, tout leur amour durant toutes ces années qui l'avait tué. C'était l'enfant qu'ils avaient presque oublié. L'enfant qu'ils avaient négligé depuis cette nuit. L'enfant qui était maintenant mort.

La maison commença à s'écrouler. Et un morceau de métal tomba sur la joue d'Alex. Celui-ci étant brulant, à cause de l'incendie commencé plus tôt, brûla profondément la joue de l'enfant, le faisant crier de douleur. Pendant qu'Harry, qui était assis juste là – regardait directement vers eux comme s'il pouvait les voir. Mais, comment pouvait-il ? Après tout, c'était juste un souvenir...

Subitement, la scène changea. Ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient maintenant de retour au manoir. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas dans la chambre d'Harry. C'était un autre souvenir.

Ils regardèrent, ce qui leur sembla durer des heures. Ils virent Harry pleurer dans son sommeil, ils virent qu'à chacun de ses anniversaires, personne ne le lui fêtait. Ils étaient tous occupé à regarder Alex. Alex, qu'ils croyaient tous les avoir sauvés ; quand en fait, c'était le petit garçon aux yeux verts, celui qui avait été oublié.

Ils regardèrent souvenir après souvenir. Les souvenirs qui impliquaient seulement de la négligence, année après année. Mais, le pire souvenir fut celui de son 5ème anniversaire… la Photographie de Famille. Lily pleura lorsqu'elle vit le regard anéanti qu'avait son bébé, à cet instant. C'était trop...

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pensive, James n'eut même pas le temps de respirer avant d'avoir ses bras serrés autour d'une Lily pleurant son chagrin. Il essaya d'être fort, essaya d'être fort par égard pour elle. Mais, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les larmes coulaient sur son propre visage. Il perdit son masque et pleura son chagrin avec elle. Et alors qu'ils pleuraient, une phrase se répétait dans leurs deux esprits.

_Qu'avaient-ils fait ?_

* * *

**Le lendemain**

* * *

L'enterrement d'Harry James Potter fut une triste affaire effectivement. Les Potters avaient dit la vérité au Monde de la Magie. Ainsi, l'entièreté du Monde de la Magie déplorait maintenant la mort de leur sauveur. La culpabilité était une autre émotion qui semblait s'être répandu comme une trainée de poudre. Ils se sentaient tous coupables de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. D'avoir seulement prêté attention à son frère. Ils se sentaient coupables de n'avoir même pas su qu'il existait !

Cependant, personne n'était aussi tourmenté que six personnes. Albus Dumbledore, pour avoir choisi le mauvais enfant sur cette tragique nuit; James et Lily Potter, pour avoir négligés leur fils; Rémus Lupin et Sirius Black, pour avoir oubliés l'un des filleuls de Sirius. Ils l'avaient oublié, croyant qu'il était simplement un fragment de leur souvenir. Ou peut-être, un doux rêve. Enfin, aucun d'eux n'avait jamais voulu admettre le fait que leur ami, leur frère négligeait un de ses fils.

Et évidemment, vous aviez la copie conforme d'Harry. La seule différence étant le teint de sa peau et la couleur ses yeux. Il se détestait pour ne pas avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec son jumeau. Et maintenant, il n'en n'aurait plus l'occasion… jamais. Harry était parti maintenant. Parti dans un endroit où il ne pouvait pas le suivre avant longtemps. Il se détestait pour ressembler à son frère. Il se détestait pour ne pas lui être complètement identique. Il savait, que ses parents avaient mal juste à le regarder, parce qu'il ressemblait tellement à celui qu'ils avaient perdu. Et cela, leurs faisaient encore plus mal, seulement à voir les différences entre eux deux. Il voulait son frère avec lui…. Il voulait vraiment qu'il revienne !

Harry fut enterré où ils le trouvèrent ; dans cette petite clairière loin dans la forêt. De cette façon, il serait loin des souvenirs de négligence. Et il pourrait enfin recevoir un peu de paix.

Alors qu'Alex déposait une simple rose blanche devant la pierre tombale de son frère, il laissa sa main glissée sur le monument et, sur ce qui y était gravé. Pendant qu'il se trouvait-là debout, il sentit un flocon de neige atterrir sur sa joue. Alex leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit la neige tomber doucement. Il chuchota doucement dans le vent, et avant de laisser. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son frère, puis se retourna et partit, rejoindre sa mère.

Et ce qu'Alex chuchota à son frère, le vent l'emporta avec lui. Cependant, si vous deviez visiter la tombe de l'enfant, vous entendriez un doux chuchotement dans le vent...

**.**

**En Douce Mémoire**

**Harry Potter**

**31.07.80 - 24.12.90**

**Fils Et Frère, Aimé Et Oublié**

**Tu As Sauvé Notre Monde**

**Mais Pas Une fois**

**Tu N'As Reçu Gratitude**

**.**

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

.

Traduction : Maya

**1er janvier 2010 **


End file.
